


Spring Flower

by Nakigaharas



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RanAi, a WHOLE lot of fluff, reiji's appearance is minimal but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas/pseuds/Nakigaharas
Summary: When we face new experiences which we are not acquainted with and they make sentiments never felt before come to light, we have numerous reasons to say "no" to them.But we also have a single one, better than all the others, to say "yes".





	1. Chapter 1

It was after a performance in particular, while watching a rock concert being displayed on the TV, that a sudden interest to play the acoustic guitar stroke Ai. He was mesmerized by the softness of that ballad; the acoustic guitar solo was so mild and tender, it left a big impression on him. It certainly did not seem to be so difficult, and for someone that had some experience with learning instruments — Ai was an excellent synthesizer player, albeit he would deem himself as average —, it would possibly be even easier. And perhaps, he would be able to include it in the new solo song he was composing on his own.

 

Evidently, he would need a teacher, one quite experienced on the matter, and Ranmaru seemed to be the best — if not the only — option he had. Since the whole STARISH would be away for a few weeks to record a MV and promotional campaigns, the lack of a tighter schedule would make it for the perfect opportunity if Ranmaru accepted to aid him. Naturally, no matter how clever and quick to absorb Ai was, he wouldn’t be able to learn how to play in such a short span of time, but acquiring enough knowledge to practice on his own afterwards would be enough.

 

Thinking further about requesting Ranmaru’s help made his skin warm up a little bit, least he noticed. It was rather… Unusual. In any case, he had no time to waste.

 

Ai left his room and crossed the corridor, knocking two times on the door of Ranmaru’s own. He could hear the other playing his bass inside.

 

“Can I come in?” The sound eventually  came to an halt, and soon the door opened for him, startling him a bit.

 

“What is it?” Ranmaru asked, placing both hands on his waist as he looked at the other with little interest.

 

“Can you teach me how to play the guitar?”

 

“Wha—?” Ranmaru’s furrowed eyebrows arched briefly in surprise. It was not like Ai to request favors, let alone one like this. “You know I play the bass, right?”

 

“Yes. That’s why I’m asking you.” Ai replied as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

 

“They’re not the same thing, you know.”

 

“Yes, I do. But wouldn’t I need to understand the acoustic guitar first in order to learn other similar instruments? To have a base, that is.”

 

“...” Ranmaru crossed his arms before his chest. There was definitely some sense in what Ai said, even if it wasn’t necessarily as he implied. The bassist didn't have much room to contest.

 

He moved out of the way, getting further inside the room.

 

“Come in. And close the door.”

 

Ai did as he was told, and walked over closer to Ranmaru as the other fetched his black acoustic guitar that rested by his basses’ side.

 

“Watch first.” Ranmaru said, to which Ai only nodded. He sat on the edge of the nearby bed while Ranmaru remained standing before him.

 

His fingers started to slide across the strings in a slow melody. He had his eyes softly shut, and his whole aura seemed to shift, for he adorned a much smoother countenance. Ai knew he was supposed to watch his fingers, but the softness of Ranmaru’s expression — which was so rare to witness — left him a tad bewildered and unable to glance away. And maybe it made him just a little warmer inside.

 

When Ranmaru opened his eyes, their gazes met, and instinctively Ai focused his look on the guitar. Such behavior was also not common coming from him, but he was genuinely admired. Plus, the song had a very soothing and gentle melody, swaying his emotions in different waves… It was quite distinct from Ranmaru’s usual style.

 

“Got it?” Ranmaru asked. “I won’t expect you to play the way I did, but you’ll know where to place your fingers, at least.”

 

Ai himself wasn’t so sure, since he didn’t honestly pay attention to what Ranmaru was doing most of the time. Getting so easily distracted in situations that required his attention wasn’t like him at all.

 

“Try it.” He handed Ai the guitar, and he stood up, placing the strap of the instrument around his shoulder.

 

“Like this?”Ai asked, doing as he was instructed.

 

“Yeah. Don’t press your fingers too hard, though.”

 

—

 

Ai’s lesson went through the whole afternoon, and with it he started to learn where exactly the notes were and how he should strum the strings properly. It had been very informative overall, but he was still getting way too distracted for his liking, especially when Ranmaru got too close to him. It would make him lose focus in a second.

 

“Wrong place.” Ranmaru said sternly with a sigh.

 

He came from behind Ai, and put his hand above his, moving his fingers to the right spot. He could feel Ranmaru’s body heat from the proximity, and his light breath fanning against the end of his hair and tickling the alabaster skin of his neck. It sent a faint shiver down his spine, and didn’t help him concentrate in the least bit.

 

Ranmaru himself was surprised for a moment, feeling how small, warm and soft Ai’s hands were. And also… he smelled surprisingly good. Such a pleasant scent filled his nostrils… ‘Was it a plum blossom scent?’ He thought, but gained his attention back shortly after, snapping out of his own thoughts. He released Ai’s hands as he drew away, placing his own inside his jeans' pockets. His chest felt weird.

 

“We can call it a day.” He sighed, but Ai said nothing in response. Ranmaru even waited for a few seconds, but no reply was give. “Oi, are you even listening?!” Ranmaru’s annoyed tone made the other return from his musings and sensations abruptly, like a bucket of cold water.

 

“Sorry.” Ai replied suddenly, and his apology was genuine. He removed the strap from his back and handed the guitar back to the bassist.

 

He felt the skin of his cheeks warm up at the look he saw on Ai’s face. Since when did he look at him like a stray kitten, with clear eyes so lost? It was even a little… cute.

Ranmaru cleared his throat to push away his own thoughts and took the guitar from Ai’s hands. Why was he feeling so strange today?

 

“You absorb fast, though. You shouldn’t have much problem learning on your own after getting familiar with the basic stuff.”

 

Ai smiled a bit at the small compliment, and his extra warmth seemed to expand further a bit, spreading through his entire body.

 

“Can I still come to you for help for the following days?”

 

Ranmaru sighed. Not that he hated the idea or anything, but Ai presence was making him feel strangely anxious.

 

“If I’m not busy, yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ai came on the upcoming afternoon, the next after and so on. Ranmaru’s help was making him learn rather fast, and after a week he was already getting the hang of it, being able to follow the sheet music at a certain ease.

 

However, the unknown sensations also managed to increase in this period of time, both for Ai and Ranmaru. While the bassist would try to ignore it, annoyed at the feelings the mere company of the other would bring, Ai would frequently try to find a reason in said emotions that would manage to assault him in those moments. Yet, each time he did, his body would grow too warm, to the point of giving an overheating sensation. And that, it was safe to assure, did not happen often. Not until recently.

 

Ranmaru, however, was getting to a point that he would internally expect Ai to ask for his help again. He _hoped_ he would, even, because his presence had became something surprisingly pleasant to him — not that he would dare admit it, not even to himself. Even hearing the other's voice, so calm and mild, was something he was beginning to miss. He failed to comprehend all that, his mind, his feelings. He would rather pretend none of it was true, because it couldn’t be.

Right?

 

After Friday’s lesson, they left Ranmaru’s room together to discuss a few arrangements for the song Ai began to compose. By the time of his deadline, Ranmaru was not sure if Ai could already play on his own, for two weeks — now solely one left — were a too short period of time to master any instrument.

They stopped in the corridor while Ranmaru took a better look on the music sheet of Ai’s composition that had been handed to him.

 

“Well, it’s good, but can you really play it like you wrote it? It’s on a more advanced level than your skills.”

 

“Yes, I can do it. We still have one week left.” Ai assured him, but Ranmaru crossed his arms and shook his head.

 

“No, you can’t.” He sighed, and shut his eyes momentarily, wearing an annoyed expression.

 

Ai was puzzled by his pensive countenance, and tilted his head a tad while observing him. When Ranmaru opened his eyes and found Ai gazing at him like that, though, the warmth which immediately assaulted his body and filled it up made him angry, and flustered at some extent. Ai’s face was irritating… for suddenly becoming so endearing.

 

“I’ll help you.” Ranmaru said after a moment of consideration, averting his gaze. “I can play the guitar for you in your song.”

 

“Huh?” Ai’s eyes widened slightly in genuine astonishment, and it was his time to feel a little abashed. “That’s surprisingly kind of you.”

 

“Don’t get used to i—“

 

“Ranran! AiAi!” Reiji exclaimed as he approached the two of them, with his lips wearing his characteristic smile. “What are you up to? Something fun?” He asked in excitement. “Why didn’t you two invite me, though? I’m so lonely without the STARISH boys, Camus doesn’t make me company… and you two have been together so often lately it makes me jealous.” Reiji’s words were voiced in a dramatic whine.

 

Ranmaru and Ai looked at each other briefly, avoiding one another’s gaze right after.

 

“What are you even going on about?” Ranmaru grumbled in annoyance, a tad exasperated. It was the sudden throbbing sensation in his chest that made him lose his cool so quickly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Reiji.” Ai followed, trying to play dumb, but the rubor on his cheek was giving him away.

 

“Well, it’s true you guys are always together now, isn’t it? I mean, you can’t deny it.” He raised his arms with a shrug that meant he wouldn’t be convinced to believe otherwise. “It’s not like I’m blind and I don’t see AiAi leaving your room every night, Ranran.”

 

At that last comment, Ai’s eyes widened and he could feel his body overheating immediately, with the skin of his cheeks naturally growing even redder. He couldn’t pinpoint why he was so embarrassed, but that statement certainly gave the wrong idea.

 

“You creepy little shit, are you stalking my room?!” Ranmaru gritted his teeth and his posture became offensive as if he was threatening to punch Reiji, all whilst he tried to ignore the hidden meaning behind the other’s sly remark.

 

“No, no!” He lifted his hands apologetically with a worried smile. “You know, mine is located in the other side of the corridor.”

 

“Don’t give me that crap! This corridor is immense and your room is in the far end of the other side!”

 

“Yes, but see…”

 

“Shut up.” Ranmaru sighed heavily and crossed his arms back in front of his chest. “What we do together is none of your business, so keep your big nose out of it or I’ll rip it off from your face for you.”

 

Reiji immediately covered his nose with both hands, looking back at Ranmaru in shock.

 

“So mean…” Reiji whined. “It’s not even that big.”

 

“Instead of worrying about our doings, you should concern yourself with exercising regularly. You are getting overweight for slacking off, Reiji. You’re old, after all.” Ai, who was quiet until now, decided to back up Ranmaru’s words, making the bassist smirk faintly at it in a silent approval.

 

“Yeah, and if you continue like that, you won’t be able to keep up with us in our choreographies and soon we’ll have to find someone to replace your fat ass.”

 

“You two are so terrible…” Reiji lowered his head at all those hostile comments, hugging his own waist with his arms. He had been defeated for now, but successfully acquired the confirmation he was searching for all the same. There was definitely something going on.... or about to, between those two.

 

“Ai, let’s go.” Ranmaru urged, walking past Reiji as if his presence was nonexistent. “It’s no use to waste more time.”

 

Ai agreed with a slight nod and followed the bassist, glancing at him when he caught up with his pace. They walked across the aisle in silence thinking about Reiji’s words, both of them. And neither could bring themselves to speak up about it, though they felt the same way and didn’t know — wouldn't know. They had the sensation Reiji had touched a sensitive spot which they have been trying to overlook this whole time, and now it seemed impossible to remain ignoring it any further.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday night, and Ai had an appointment scheduled for early in the afternoon, so his lessons with Ranmaru were postponed to start at 5pm, which the bassist did not mind. However, after taking a two hours nap, the thought had completely escaped his mind. He knew there was a concert today of a recently discovered rock band that he was following, and he decided to attend to it. It’s been a while since he had gone to a live, and he missed the atmosphere, the sound, everything. Some rock music would do good to clear his thoughts.

 

Yet, by the time he left the house, he met Ai on the way, who was returning from his previous appointment. It hadn’t been enough to remind him of their session together.

 

“I’m going out.” Ranmaru said as he passed by him, nonchalantly.

 

“Hm? Doesn’t our lesson start in 10 minutes?”

 

“... Shit.” Ranmaru’s steps came to a sudden halt. “I knew I was forgetting something. Shit.”

 

“It’s fine. We can continue tomorrow.” Ai felt a tad down at his own words. After all, he was looking forward to it.

 

Ranmaru let out another heavy sigh, mulling over an idea he had. It would maybe be a way to make up to him.

 

“Oi,” he said, looking at Ai over his shoulder. He felt strangely sheepish. “Wanna come along? I’ll go to a rock concert. Maybe it’ll serve as an observation lesson for you, in the very least.”

 

“Oh… Okay. I’ll go.”

 

Ranmaru had a slight smirk on his lips as Ai accompanied him. He took delight in his company, even if he could never guess what Ai was thinking, let alone understand the weird sensations he would feel when he was with him. It still felt better going with him than by himself.

 

Ranmaru gave Ai his helmet and got on his motorbike, turning the engine on. Ai glanced at the helmet in his hands, looking uncertain of what to do.

 

“What are you waiting for? Put it on.”

 

“You should be the one to wear it. Your safety is far more important than mine.”

 

“Ha? What the hell are you saying?” Ranmaru could feel his cheeks and ears warming up at Ai’s remark — out of annoyance or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell. Probably both.

 

“In the case of an accident, if you get badly injured, I have no way to drive you to a hospital because I can’t pilot a motorbike. So it’s not the most logical choice.”

 

“I don’t give a shit, if an accident happens you can just call an ambulance. I won’t leave until you wear that helmet.”

 

“Why not? What if the ambulance takes too much time to arrive? We cannot waste time in those situations.” Ai’s counter arguments were starting to piss Ranmaru off.

 

“Because I won’t forgive myself if anything happens to you, goddammit!” He yelled, completely exasperated, taking Ai off guard with such a response. What did he mean by that? “So put that shit on already, or I’ll leave you here.”

 

Ai finally complied, silently so with a small sigh. There was no way Ranmaru would be convinced. So stubborn.

 

He hopped on the bike and hugged Ranmaru’s waist as he adjusted himself atop of the seat. Ai could easily feel the other’s body warmth like this, with Ranmaru’s back against his chest. It felt so strangely pleasant, to be like this.

Ranmaru’s heart was skipping beats in his chest, and the overwhelming sensations he felt were starting to cloud his thoughts. It would be difficult to drive if he did not calm down. It wasn’t a big deal, to have him this close, there was no reason for his body to overreact like this.

 

“I’ll lose my mind at this rate…” he muttered with a sigh. “You, hold on tight.”

 

Ai did as he was told, and Ranmaru drove off. It was the first time he had someone on his motorbike, and it felt weird. All this felt weird, actually. How relaxing Ai’s presence felt, even after an argument, was something that puzzled him. Everything was confusing, and nothing made much sense to him anymore. But it wasn’t a feeling he would truly hate, because, well, it made him feel good.

 

* * *

 

 

The live was about to start when they arrived, and for a better first experience, Ranmaru decided to stay in the back of the crowd with Ai, so they wouldn’t be squished in the middle of the agglomeration. But even the end of the closed and small arena was beginning to get a tad cramped, so Ranmaru reached out for the other’s shoulders to pull him close to him. Ai was definitely taken aback by the gesture, but Ranmaru didn’t give it much thought himself. He was tired of thinking things through for the day — and he didn’t let go of Ai even when he was already more than close enough.

 

They watched the concert like this, with few words in between, for it was too loud to say anything, anyway. But Ranmaru’s attention was somewhere else other than the stage, and his gaze would often focus on Ai, alternatively, watching the very slight shifts in his expression between a song and another. It was odd to watch a rock concert the way they were doing, but he didn’t mind. He was actually having a good time like this.

 

As it came to an eventual end, they prepared to leave, and Ranmaru released Ai’s shoulder to grab his hand instead so they wouldn’t get apart from each other amidst the crowd. Ranmaru tried to conceal the faint and unwelcome blush that appeared on his face by turning his head to the other side, while Ai, not understanding the meaning behind Ranmaru’s actions, just tried not to succumb to the warmth and fuzzy feelings he felt within. They were starting to become so overwhelming, and he still couldn’t comprehend why they were present at all. He did understand it was related to Ranmaru’s presence, and with some pondering he learnt it was possible he liked him. But the explanation felt too vague if compared to the intensity of said feelings… there was something about it he still couldn’t have a full grasp on.

 

It felt like intimacy. But only because that word popped in his head, for Ai didn’t know what that word actually meant, or how it was supposed to feel…

His train of thought was broken when they went out of the live house, and his right hand felt the absence of warmth and the presence of Ranmaru’s own against it. He already missed it, the sensation…

 

It was already nighttime when they left; the sky was dark, and the city was full of light, with people coming and going to different places.

 

“You liked it?” Ranmaru was the first to break the silence.

 

“I did. It was an enjoyable experience to watch a concert like that in person.”

 

“Right? Rock concerts really drag you in.” Ranmaru spoke with enthusiasm. “I’ll bring you to a different one next time.”

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Ai’s smile was subtle, but the expression he wore made Ranmaru falter.

 

“Anyway,” he said after clearing his throat. “Let’s go eat something, I’m hungry.” His gaze shifted towards Ai. “Where you want to go?”

 

There was something in particular Ai wanted to eat, though he knew Ranmaru wasn’t too fond of sweets. But he still thought the other should give it a try to the one he had in mind.

 

-

 

Much to Ranmaru’s distaste and reluctance, Ai managed to drag him to the delicatessen he desired to show him. ‘You asked me where I wanted to go.’ Ai had argued, and though Ranmaru could be stubborn and insist, he gave up on it rather easily.

 

“This place looks like one Camus would go,” he said with audible and visible contempt. It had a French style and design, way too fancy and too heavily decorated for his taste.

 

In the end Ranmaru got nothing to eat, and settled for observing Ai doing so instead. It was… cute, how he would nibble at the choux creams he had ordered, discreetly licking the cream off his fingers when he was clumsy by chance. However, watching him like this was making his body _way too warm_ and giving him rather weird thoughts. He put a hand on his face, rubbing it slightly with a sigh. He was definitely not being himself lately.

 

“You don’t want to try one?” Ai offered, looking at him with a tilt of his head. He gently pushed his plate towards Ranmaru’s side. “I left one for you.”

 

“I don’t care about sweets.” Ranmaru said with a sigh, but his gaze shifted from the dumpling on the adorned porcelain plate and back to Ai. His expression was giving him little choice, and he wondered since when he had become so soft. “... Fine.”

 

Ai smiled at the positive response, and observed as Ranmaru picked up the profiterole and put all at once inside his mouth. He chewed on it slowly, feeling the soft taste of the cream. It felt smooth and pleasant, and the flavour was good enough.

 

“It’s not that sweet.” He said with a light shrug after swallowing it. “It’s not too bad.”

 

“I thought there was a chance you would like this one.” Ai’s smile became a little brighter, and this time Ranmaru smiled back, slightly so.

 

“Yeah, it’s not bad.”

 

-

 

Ranmaru soothed his craving with a few takoyaki once they left, but couldn’t convince Ai to try it since he didn’t like octopus. But he did nibble a bit at the dough, at the very least.

 

They walked back to the live house to retrieve the bassist’s motorbike, but before going home, there was a place in particular Ranmaru wanted to go first. Somewhere he desired to take Ai to.

 

He drove towards one of the highest spots in the city, one in which you could see most of Tokyo, and all the lights beneath. It had a bench before an area with railings where people could lean against to have a better view and take pictures. The plum tree was a good addition to that place, for it was big and beautiful, Ai noticed. But it wasn’t blooming yet; the rosy plum flower buds were visible, however, due to the yellowish illumination given by the light pole nearby. So it shouldn’t take more than a few days… Would Ranmaru bring him back so they could admire the flowers together?

 

“I used to come here a lot.” The bassist said as he approached and rested against the metal bars, glancing at Ai. “It’s a nice place to think.”

 

Ai remained silent for a while, looking back at Ranmaru while walking closer to him. The other only watched, a tad confused by Ai’s proximity, already perceiving those bothersome feelings accumulating in his chest, coming back from where they rested.

 

“Ranmaru…” Ai started, and he had genuine curiosity in his eyes. “Is this a date?”

 

Ranmaru’s eyes widened and his face warmed up in that very second. Ai never failed to surprise him with the most embarrassing questions.

 

“Why the hell are you asking me that? Do you want this to be a date?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” He said so without a single change in his expression. Ranmaru had to face away to regain his composure.

 

“Do you even know what a date is supposed to mean?” Ranmaru asked, now facing him, and resting a hand on his own hip.

 

“Isn’t when two people go out together because they enjoy each other’s company?”

 

Ranmaru was speechless for a second. He wasn’t expecting Ai to know what it meant, but he did.

 

“... Yes.” The bassist let out a heavy sigh. “But it’s not summed up to that only. It happens when those two people have feelings for each other.”

 

“I see.” Ai lowered his head for a moment. “What kind of feelings?”

 

“Wha— How could I know! I don’t do dates.” This whole conversation was starting to fluster him, but he was aware that was not Ai’s intention — he was simply curious. So after another sigh, he crossed his arms and decided to explain it a little better. “It generally happens when those people have a romantic feeling for one another. That’s how it tends to be.”

 

“But how are we supposed to identify those feelings?” Albeit Ai’s voice was calm, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed above his aqua eyes. “Can you tell me more about it?”

 

“I’m not an expert on the matter. Far from it.” He scoffed, averting his gaze and letting his arms fall on his sides, putting his hands inside his jeans’ pockets. “But the description I hear is that they feel at ease next to that person they like, and enjoy their company and presence, and want to be around them all the time, and do things with them. But love makes you do stupid shit, too. It makes you abandon things you fought hard for, because it’s not longer a priority.”

 

“But… isn’t love supposed to be a good thing?” He was genuinely puzzled.

 

“Yeah, I think so. When you know how to love.”

 

“Oh… And do you?”

 

The question took Ranmaru completely off guard, and his astonishment was evident in his facial features. But his posture relaxed soon enough.

 

“I don’t know. I love music and I love playing the bass, but that’s all. And it’s probably not the same thing.”

 

“Hm.” He murmured in understanding. “If I like your company, and I like to be around you, does that mean I’m in love with you, then?”

 

Ranmaru didn’t expect that either, but he was trying his best not to get worked up over it due to how flustered those blunt questions made him feel. He was actually attempting to think through them and give him a reasonable response.

 

“... When you are in love with someone, there’s also the need of physical contact. You will want to hug them, hold their hand, kiss them… and so on.” The bassist trailed off before he gave him too much information. He was already embarrassed enough. “It’s how it tends to go. If you don’t have that desire, what you feel for me is just a normal case of friendship.”

 

Ai pondered over Ranmaru’s explanation carefully, making the necessary considerations he had regarding what he had felt so far and the sensations that accompanied him in Ranmaru’s presence before he could reach a conclusion.

 

“It gives a nice feeling when you touch me.” He said, and Ranmaru almost choked on his own spit. “When you held my hand when we left the live house, when you put your arm over my shoulder, and when I had to hug your waist on the motorbike—”

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Ranmaru sealed Ai’s lips with one hand as the other he used to cover his own eyes because he could not bring himself to face Ai properly now. He couldn’t believe in what he was hearing, let alone in the way he felt upon listening to those words. His chest felt like it was going to burst open.

 

He took a deep breath after a moment, regaining his composure once again, and let go of Ai’s mouth, looking at him in the eyes.

 

“I’ll try to make this simpler...” Ranmaru’s words were accompanied by a sigh. “Do you feel like kissing me?”

 

“Huh? I don’t know…” Ai admitted, feeling rather sheepish for reasons also unknown. “How am I supposed to, I never had that experience before. I cannot say.”

 

Ranmaru exhaled heavily through his lips once more as he mulled over Ai’s words again and again. He could feel his body warming up further, and that annoying feeling in the tip of his stomach that was the quickest to fluster him raising altogether. Yet, his mind was made.

 

The bassist walked over before Ai, with little to no distance between them, making the other rest his back against the metal railings behind him.

 

“Ranmaru…?” Ai’s soft voice almost quivered while he gazed at him, confused.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Ai could feel the pleasant scent of his perfume even better now, but it made him nervous, and his skin felt warm. Ranmaru was looking at him with lidded eyes, wearing an expression he had never seen on his face before.

 

“Why…?”

 

“Don’t argue now, just do it.”

 

Ranmaru placed one of his hands against Ai’s cheek, feeling the softness of his pale skin beneath his palm and its tender heat as he held on the top of the railings behind. At the gentle touch, Ai’s eyes fell shut, but the anxiety he felt within still hadn’t dissipated.

 

Ai looked so vulnerable like this. Adorably so.

 

He could sense Ranmaru’s breath against his own, drawing near and tickling his right cheek while his left one was stroked by his gentle fingers. When his lips came and touched his, Ai felt a shiver running down his spine, and his mind went completely blank. The kiss was soft and calm, and Ai was quick to respond to it by adding a bit of pressure against Ranmaru’s lips as well in return.

It felt pleasant, something completely different from anything Ai had ever experienced before. The intense sensations within didn’t feel so overwhelming anymore. Everything felt delightful, and it was like time had completely stopped around them. Ai was utterly drawn to that kind gesture.

 

Ranmaru drew his face back slowly, putting a calm end to it, opening his eyes. Ai took a tad longer to do so, but when he did, their gaze met.

 

The bassist still had his hand on Ai’s cheek, caressing it absentmindedly. It wasn’t his first time kissing someone, but it was definitely the first time that doing so made him feel the way he did. He couldn’t even begin to describe the sensations that swirled within him.

 

“So that’s how it feels like?” Ai said lowly with his gaze down, placing his fingertips on his lips where Ranmaru’s own had touched them.

 

Ai’s body was so warm, and his scent was the most soothing. He seemed so abashed and confused, it made Ranmaru angry at how lovely he looked. It was also irritating how he felt so drawn to him but he was getting tired of resisting. He knew he couldn’t lose his focus on life, but he was determined to make things different if he decided to eventually go with this.

 

“Can you... do it again?” For some reason, Ai’s question made Ranmaru let out a short laugh under his breath. He was not really expecting it.

 

“Close your eyes.” The bassist said huskily, without hesitation and already leaning closer. “And part your lips a bit.”

 

Ai didn’t question him this time, and did as it was requested of him. The warmth was distinct this time, the feeling of having something moist like this inside your mouth was odd, but… felt good in its own way. It made him shiver.

Out of curiosity, he slid his tongue out to brush it against Ranmaru’s own, sheepishly so. His hands reached for the other’s black shirt, which he grasped on lightly with his fingers, feeling more secure having something to hold onto to. The warmth that expanded throughout his body was giving him tingling sensations that he did not recall having before.

 

Ranmaru deepened the kiss a tad further, and slid his fingers inside Ai’s aqua locks, stroking them amidst their shared gesture. This one kiss lasted longer than the first, and truth was none of them felt like drawing away, though it was by necessity that they eventually did.

 

“That’s… another different type of kiss.” Ranmaru said lowly, removing his hand from Ai’s hair. He watched Ai look up at him to meet his gaze, and both his cheeks were adorned with a rosy hue.

 

“It felt… good.” He said, pensive. “I suppose now I can answer to your question.”

 

“That’s something you should give more thought into.” He advised. “You don’t have to rush to give me or yourself a response now.”

 

Ai nodded. Perhaps Ranmaru was right. But he had enjoyed the kiss, and the caresses, and the way he was held… It all felt very pleasant, and equally comforting. It was a kind of moment he didn’t want it to come to an end. But like everything else, it had to.

 

“We should get going.”

 

Ranmaru drew back and started walking away. His mind was racing, but he didn’t want to think about anything right now. He would have enough time to regret and beat himself over it when they got home. Not because he did not like it — in fact, it was because he enjoyed it far too much.

 

Ai simply followed, feeling nothing but sheer happiness that brought an undying sheepish smile to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have too much to add besides the fact that they have finally started to be cuter at each other❤
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos and comments with your opinions are always very much appreciated❤


	3. Chapter 3

As the week followed and Ai’s guitar lessons continued, it was perceptible for both of them that there was a change in their behaviour. They were more cautious and conscious in each other’s company, wary of the expressed feelings that were acted upon the other day. None of them had given themselves enough time to weigh their actions and the meaning behind them, thus the uncomfortable sensation prevailed, preventing them from actually enjoying each other’s presence.

 

On Thursday, Ranmaru decided he would take most of the day for himself. He knew he couldn’t postpone this any longer. He needed to think about all this, and he required a solution which he would feel satisfied with, and not hate himself for it. Ai’s lesson would begin later than the usual, and he let him know without giving him much space to intervene — not that Ai would have made any attempt to. He did recognize a difference in Ranmaru’s attitude — he was short tempered, yes, but the rush he was in was what piqued his attention the most.

 

It was the first time he experienced the feeling of concern towards someone.

 

When it got close to the new scheduled time for his lesson, Ai decided to go to Ranmaru’s room in advance and wait there. He was a tad impatient, he noticed — which was somewhat uncommon—, and thought that if he waited for him in his room that feeling would be soothed a bit by the environment. He could also go ahead and practice a bit by himself.

 

Ai sat on Ranmaru’s bed, and he could easily feel the fragrance of his perfume emanating from his pillow. It smelled exactly like him, and made him all fuzzy inside, with a weird burst of a feeling that he hardly could describe, which expanded through his chest. All that because of a sample of his scent.

 

Would Ranmaru get annoyed if he laid on his bed…?

 

Ai did not really think for much time before getting comfortable atop of the white sheets that covered the mattress, sinking his head against the fluffy pillow. Ah, so relaxing… He had not been able to sleep properly lately — his mind was keeping him up at night —, thus he didn’t quite recover his energy as much as he could. Maybe taking a small nap while waiting wouldn’t be too bad…

 

It did not take long for him to fall into a deep slumber; so deep that the sound of the door opening and being closed shut had not been enough to wake him up after a couple minutes.

 

Ranmaru was actually extra careful not to disrupt him as he entered the room and noticed the slumbering figure that rested on his bed. In mindful steps, he approached Ai, and doing so, he couldn’t prevent himself from admiring his serene countenance, so peaceful and vulnerable… Terribly endearing. He felt the urge to caress his cheek, to stroke his hair, and to even kiss him, but he had no desire to startle him in such a manner. Therefore, he simply sat by his side on the mattress, and got him a blanket that laid by the end of the bed to protect him from the cold breeze inside.

 

It was so unbecoming of him, this behavior. He had mostly lived on his own, without being able to trust anyone, or even wanting  their company at all. Ranmaru had his goal and ambitions, and those were all he needed to keep going, and he knew damn well he could not afford to lose focus, let alone over such matters. But those sensations he felt had grown bigger, greater than him, unable to be controlled. And Ai was different from anyone he had ever met, he always thought so. Perhaps now he saw him in an even more distinct light, but in the end his assumption was proven to be right. It was that very distinction, his honesty, his curiosity — his naivety, and innocence, to an extent — that drew Ranmaru to him. The way he was unable to conceal his emotions from him when they were together, only the two of them. How was he supposed to act when someone exposed their heart to him like this, so openly and unafraid? It gave him courage, and an unfamiliar sense of protection he did not recall having before.

 

It was then, moments ago, when he returned to _that_ place, the one that he would go often to put his thoughts together, he recalled all the moments they had shared with one another till this very instant, and came to a realization. It was recent, but strong. Since those feelings appeared, he knew exactly where he was getting into, but he didn’t stop himself when he had the chance. Because he did not want to. Ranmaru also was unaware of why such fondness grew into him so quickly and so easily, but he did not dislike it. It confused and flustered him, yes, but there was something quite soothing and intense about it. And that, he could not ignore.

 

He could not turn a blind eye to the fondness he felt blooming in his chest anymore.

 

Ai made a small sound, shifting slightly on the mattress, and slowly his eyes began to open. He had a drowsy look on his face, one that made him so lovable, and Ranmaru did not know how much of it he could actually handle at this point.

 

“Ranmaru…” Ai’s voice was as sleepy as his looks, but that was bad. He managed to look even more endearing than before, enough to fluster Ranmaru a tad and make him slightly exasperated.

 

“Go back to sleep.” His annoyed tone made it seem almost like an order rather than a suggestion.

 

“But today’s lesson…”

 

“What are you even talking about?—” Ranmaru cooled down and shook his head with a following sigh. “... It’s fine. We can make up for it tomorrow.”

 

That sounded reasonable, yet…

 

“Does that mean you will sleep with me?”

 

“Wha—?” His face warmed up immediately, and all his cool was lost within the second. “Don’t be an idiot! When the hell did I say that?!” So much for trying to be gentler and more patient…

 

“You told me to go back to sleep, but if I do, you will have nowhere to sleep yourself.”

 

“... I can sleep in Masato’s bed or Ren’s, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like they are here to give me shit about it.”

 

“But your bed is big enough for the both of us, look,” Ai moved to the side to prove his point. And he indeed was right, but for that to work, they would have to cling onto each other, least the one who slept in the left corner would definitely fall off. “See?”

 

Ai’s attempt to convince Ranmaru only pissed him off further, because it was obviously the only one available in that circumstance.

“No, it’s not.” Ranmaru said, with eyes shut and fingers massaging his closed eyelids. His mind had wandered too far for his own good again. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“But…”

 

“Good night.” Ranmaru got up from the bed, but Ai had been faster and grabbed a spot of his shirt, preventing him from standing properly. “What the hell are you—”

 

“Please.”

 

Ranmaru couldn’t tell whether he was irritated, flustered, or admired all at once. But the way Ai gazed at him, and made such a request… was he testing the last bit of restraint that he tried to put on himself? Ai was hardly one to ask for anything, yet recently he had done so twice — and Ranmaru found himself in a tight spot declining him any request for some damn reason he still struggled to understand. He would definitely lose sleep if he denied him something, especially when Ai had that look on his face, with his eyes clear and calm like the water of a lake, yet holding Ranmaru’s annoyed gaze, showing the very boldness and sweetness that was beginning to make him irresistible.

 

“... I will go change.” The bassist sighed heavily. “You go further to the side close to the wall.” At least on that spot, Ai would be safe from falling off.

 

The other did not contest and slid to the area closest to the wall while he waited; his gaze was focused on the ceiling, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn’t explain why he insisted so much himself. All Ai knew was that he missed him.

 

Ranmaru returned briefly after in his sleep clothes, and let out a sigh before getting on the bed by Ai’s side. He laid on his back as well, but like this would be a bit too cramped, for their shoulders were bumping together a bit. Yet, Ai was the first to move, shifting carefully to the side in a position where he could look at the bassist.

 

“... What are you thinking?” Ai asked quietly and rather curiously. Ranmaru had a very pensive look on his face.

 

“That you act like a spoiled kid sometimes.” He replied, but didn’t really mean it.

 

Ai’s brows furrowed lightly, though more in confusion than annoyance.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you cannot accept a ‘no’ as an answer when you get one.”

 

“I don’t understand why I should when it’s not the honest answer.” Ai retorted.

 

Ranmaru found himself faintly amused by Ai’s response, and it stole a small smirk from the bassist’s lips. He wasn't expecting such an answer.

 

“And how do you even know if it’s honest or not?”

 

Ai shrugged.

 

“I just know.” He replied. “You tend not to be very honest when you get flustered.”

 

“Ha?” Ranmaru interjected with an incredulous — and somewhat flustered — expression. “That’s bullshit!”

 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” A discreet smile crossed Ai’s lips, however. He might or might have not meant to tease. “But I don’t dislike it. It’s a very characteristic trait of yours.”

 

As if adding fuel to the flame, Ranmaru’s fluster only increased in intensity, being shown in his stubborn face through a slight reddish hue coloring his cheeks.

 

He knew Ai was right. He knew that even after coming into terms with his own sentiments, it was still difficult for him to be honest to himself about it. On this matter, it always seemed there was something holding him back from acting on what he _really_ wanted, and he did not know what or why.

 

“I won’t insist this time if you refuse,” Ai started after a moment of silence, looking at him. “But would you… do that ‘kiss’ again?”

 

That question didn’t really startle Ranmaru this time, and it wasn’t like he did not wish to attend to his request. But those feelings were new to him, and honestly, coming to think a little, maybe he held back because he was concerned of, eventually, _not being able to_. And he did not wish to have the initiative over more intimate actions, for Ai’s curiosity would hardly make him refuse anything. But to him, that would be doing something for the wrong reasons. Which, though, wasn’t the case of the current situation.

 

“You already know how it goes,” Ranmaru adjusted himself on his side so he could face Ai, and gently he reached out to cup his cheek with one of his hands. He leaned forward, forcing Ai to lay on his back and towered a bit over him, meeting his gaze, stroking the smooth skin of his cheek. At the touch, Ai’s aqua eyes calmly fluttered shut.

 

Ranmaru claimed his lips tenderly then, by pressing his own against them in a rather chaste manner. But Ai was the one to sheepishly slide his tongue out in search for his, and that was a silent request the bassist could, and would not ignore. Ai indeed was a fast learner.

He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Ai’s, and although the kiss was slow, Ranmaru made it as intense as he could, cupping the other’s neck and suckling slightly on his lower lip. It made Ai let out a little muffled moan, surprising Ranmaru a tad. His heart skipped a beat at that adorable sound, and as expected, he lost the grip on a good amount of his self control in that very moment.

 

Ai’s fingers were curled tightly around Ranmaru’s shirt, as if to prevent him from going away, and also because he felt the need to hold onto something. It was too intense. That tingling sensation he felt the other day was stronger now, and his body was too warm, but in the most pleasant way possible. It was another moment he didn’t want it to end.

 

Both of them found themselves a bit breathless once they parted from each other, but it wasn’t a bad sensation. In fact, it was considerably addictive, making them crave for more. Yet, Ranmaru knew his own limitations. If he proceeded, he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to stop and hold himself back. And it was far too early to consider going such lengths now.

 

“Satisfied?” Ranmaru asked, his voice husky whilst he met Ai’s gaze.

 

Ai simply nodded to the question, with his body warm all over, watching while the bassist laid down properly on his side and facing him this time. There was a look in Ai’s face that made him furrow his eyebrows a little. It was a kind of an expression he recognized by now because of his eyes… He wanted to request something but was hesitating.

 

Instead of asking himself what was it this time, however, Ranmaru simply pulled Ai close to him, with his hand stroking his aqua locks from behind once he had him where he wanted. Ai was puzzled for a moment, but it felt quite comfortable to rest against the bassist’s chest like this. He could feel his warmth, his perfume, and listen to his heart beat. It was in such a fast pace. It brought him that fuzzy feeling within his chest back.

 

“Sleep well.” Ranmaru murmured closely, continuing to caress his hair.

 

Ai raised his head a little so he could look at the other, and shifting a bit he pressed his lips on Ranmaru’s cheek — who was taken completely off guard by it. He wanted to that for a while now.

 

“You too.”

 

Ai confused Ranmaru so much. He was a mystery to him, but one he wanted to solve slowly, whilst enjoying the experience. In the end, he desired to be the only one who fully understood him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this one! ; ; I kept forgetting about reviewing it before posting, but here it is!❤
> 
> Thank you for everyone's support, kuddos and comments! They truly mean a lot!!❤
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and even more the next and last one❤  
> Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You say to me not to run away from  
> ‘The joy of believing in each other’  
> Our melodies will someday  
> Overlap as if weaving, and  
> Into a voice… Into a song…”

Ai had already started writing the lyrics for his song in the following days, as the guitar lessons with Ranmaru continued without problems. There were indeed a few moments of distraction, however, a break between one song and other to exchange a few glances and get involved in spontaneous, shared kisses. It definitely had become an addictive habit.

 

When STARISH returned a couple days after, though, their time together became more scarce and so did Ai’s lessons. They had considerably less privacy with Ren and Masato back, as well as with how full the house was again.

 

They would meet in the garden sometimes, when they could do so without raising suspicion, in discreet areas away from curious eyes. But they never had as much time as before in such conditions, so it was turning out to be a tad frustrating for both. 

 

Nor Ranmaru or Ai cared about others knowing, it was none of their business anyway, but although they acknowledged those feelings for each other and acted on them, they had never talked about it properly — the night when all started was the sole exception. And knowing where exactly they stood was important, because the remaining doubt wasn’t beneficial for either of them.

 

Thus, a personal and private meeting was long overdue.

 

Ranmaru had scheduled one in that very place, their own spot as it had became, to sort things out at long last. They didn’t go together to keep a lower profile, so Ai left first, and Ranmaru followed a few minutes after.

 

It was already evening when the two of them met, and Ranmaru, more than Ai this time, seemed to be particularly anxious. His posture was a tad stiff, but he loosened up when he approached Ai.

 

“I think we have to talk about this.” 

 

“I don’t see a reason for it, but I’m listening.” 

 

Ai’s response shocked him a bit. Was he the only one feeling anxious about it?! Ranmaru cleared his throat before continuing. 

 

“If it’s for us to do this, I want to do it right.” Ranmaru sighed, cornering Ai against the railings, with each arm at his side, holding the upper part of the metal bar. “I’m not good with this. I’m not good with relationships. But I got fed up with trying to ignore those feelings, and I want to be sure I can act on them.” His eyes were focused on Ai’s. “Not because you’re curious. But because you want the same, out of desire, out of passion, or whatever the emotion you feel towards me.”

 

“I do have a curiosity.” Ai started, after pondering a bit. “But it is to discover those feelings, those sensations with you. I enjoy being with you. I like the way you make me feel, and the way I make you feel, too. I’m still not sure of how I can name those sentiments, but I do know I want to be with you.” Ai averted his gaze, for he could feel the skin of his cheeks warming up a tad. “I know what happiness is, how it feels like. And what I feel when I’m with you goes beyond that.”

 

Ai’s answer left Ranmaru at loss for words. He didn’t know what he was expecting to hear or feel, but it was a kind of relief he felt now, mixed with a certain bliss. But in the end, it was sheer delight.

 

He cupped Ai’s cheeks, and did not think twice before pressing his lips onto his with an gentle urgence, as he had no words that could convey what he felt at that moment. The kiss gradually grew kinder and softer before it came to an end.

Ranmaru peppered a few more kisses on Ai’s lips, pulling him by the waist a bit to have him even closer to him. They remained like this for a while, quiet, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

“I have something I want to show you,” Ai was the first to break the silence with his soft voice. He retrieved a folded paper from the pocket of his white coat and handed it to Ranmaru, who curiously picked it from him. “It’s the lyrics for the song I wrote.”

 

_ “I want to give you sunlight, _

_ For the sake of the future we face _

_ My faded monochrome past, _

_ That’s not memories or recollections, _

_ Is being coloured” _

 

Ranmaru felt a tad flustered upon reading them. It had quite a lot of sentiment. Ai’s sentiments. Ai’s sentiments towards him, on top of that. He was a bit embarrassed, but also immensely flattered — not that he would admit it.

 

“I want it to be a duet. I would like that you sang it with me.”

 

“You sure?” Ranmaru asked, shifting his gaze from the paper to look at him. “It’s your feelings written here, after all.”

 

Ai simply shook his head.

 

“It’s your feelings too. That’s why.”

 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows raised a bit, but a pleased smirk appeared on his lips soon after.

 

“I see. Well, I don’t have much room to refuse, do I?” He said, though he had no real intention to, ever. “You’ll have your duet.”

 

Ai’s face brightened immediately with the soft smile that soon appeared to decorate his delicate countenance.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Ranmaru drew his face close, brushing a lock of Ai’s hair away from his cheek, looking into his eyes. 

 

A soft and slightly chilly breeze blew past them, making the petals of the plum blossoms swirl above them, with a few falling above Ai and Ranmaru’s heads, and around them. It was only then they realized how the tree was in full bloom now, so magnificent and mesmerizing. Like their sentiments towards each other, the tree which had nothing but tiny buds before, flowered beautifully in its own pace, even through the cold winter weather, becoming something wonderful, something lovable and worth admiring.

 

They smiled at each other once more, basking in one another’s presence, in one another’s tender gaze. Ranmaru brushed his nose softly against Ai’s, their lips faintly touching at the gesture.

 

“Spring flower of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for the last chapter, but here it is!❤
> 
> I want to thank everyone for following, reading it, commenting and enjoying this small fic that was such a pleasure to write!❤   
> I hope you guys like this last chapter too, and don't forget to tell me your opinions on it!❤
> 
> \---
> 
> The song Spring Flower (Haru Hana) was a duet with Ai and Ran, and it was what gave me further inspiration to write this fic,and doesn't belong to me. The translation of the lyrics used on it I took from here http://utagoe.tumblr.com/post/163111467632/utapri-haruhana-ハルハナ-lyrics!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something for this pairing, and I'm very happy for finally having the opportunity to do so. They're adorable, and deserve so much love! And for this reason I'm here, to give them a bit of love that they definitely deserve❤
> 
>  
> 
> This fic will contain 4 chapters and will be updated gradually. I hope it'll make your hearts warm as it did with mine while I was writing it, because it was a really fun fic to write❤
> 
> I'd like to leave a special thank you to my sister, @berskurs, for hearing out my ideas, giving me new ones, and being a wonderful beta❤  
> And also a thank you for my boyfriend for listening to me babbling about them and the ideas I had, showing always to be greatly supportive of my creativity/inspiration bursts❤
> 
> And a huge thank you for those who read it and intend to follow it till the end, it means a lot❤
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated❤


End file.
